Guilmon's Redemption
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Takes place after the events of Digimon ALL Star Rumble. The virus has taken a new form based on Guilmon, mutating into a dark version known as BlackGuilmon. And Guilmon, feeling responsible for what has happened, must stop the darkness alone, however, Renamon and the others won't let him do it alone. And a very special thanks to SuperSaiyanCrash for all his work. :)
1. Guilmon's new Vow

On one of the tallest mountains in the Digital World was a lone figure sitting on the cliff side in deep mediation.

The Digimon was none other than the hero of Shinbuya and bearer of the Digital Hazard, Guilmon.

However, he looked completely different.

Guilmon had been training in a room that gave him training of 7 years in just 3 days.

He was now much taller than before as the muscles in his legs stretched out, giving him a better height advantage.

Guilmon's arms, legs and chest were far muscular and developed.

Bandages had been wrapped around his arms, as a brown scarf adorned around his neck, the end of the scarf blowing in the wind.

And the goofiness he had when he was a child was now gone as his mind and body were now more mature and serious.

But upon meditating, Guilmon started to have terrible flashbacks.

He remembered digging around in some cave when he was young and found a small room with a mysterious scroll and an old chest.

Unable to contain his curiosity, Guilmon opened the chest, even though it was sealed and had clear warnings not to, that released a dark purple aura, in which some of it entered his body without him even noticing.

Taking the scroll, which unknown to him was a key to save the world, he entered the tournament and met many good friends in his fights such as Biyomon, Agumon, Dorulumon, Veemon, Gatomon and Shoutmon, easily defeating Impmon there along the way, who was sore about losing but got over it as Impmon soon realized their friendship was more important than some title.

However, after he freed Gallantmon from the Virus that had corrupted him, it turned out the dark aura is the Virus and with the tournament over, Guilmon soon felt the effects of the Virus slowly take over him, but it was too late as his mind was corrupted and he was transformed into a dark version of himself.

His skin turned black, while his stripes and patterns became dark.

His eyes went from their usual kind and innocent filled yellow to a complete red, as they did when he underwent a Dark Digivolution and turned to Megidramon.

And lastly, he wore dark armour with a living eye on it and a helmet.

Guilmon was no more, now there was BlackGuilmon.

As BlackGuilmon, he went on a rampage, destroying many Digimon's lives and taking their Data to make himself stronger, if it weren't for Agumon who clawed at his armour eye.

Guilmon would've remained in his state of pure evil but retained his mind and memories back, in which he tore off the armour and helmet, turning him back to his old self once more and then slashed right his claw into the eye, ending his nightmare once and for all.

But...

The memories he did as BlackGuilmon still haunted him to this very day as he finally opened his eyes and panted and began to sweat and knew he couldn't see his friends again after all the misery and pain he caused.

After freeing himself of the Virus' control, Guilmon went alone to a special room where he could get years of training in just a few days.

The training was hard, long and intense as he pushed himself to his limit and beyond, also gaining more knowledge on many things and also improved his speech.

Guilmon's training featured lots of weight lifting, push-ups, learning to control and increase the power of his attacks, special arts training and many more training exercises.

Plus, the room had a gravity of 1000, so getting through it was hard but it was worth it so he would not fall under the evil control ever again.

He couldn't bare to show his face to everyone gain, not even Agumon, Veemon, Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Gatomon, Impmon, Wormmon, Patamon, Gomamon. Tentomon and especially Terriermon and Renamon again, not after all the crimes he committed while as BlackGuilmon.

Only Agumon, Veemon and Impmon knew that Guilmon was BlackGuilmon and they were shocked when they saw him overcome his darker side before the bearer of the Digital Hazard then ran away from them afterwards.

Breaking from the horrid memories of his past, Guilmon was about to go back in mid thought again when a dark voice said. " **Guilmon...** "

Guilmon turned around and was shocked to see BlackGuilmon standing before him.

He too got a muscular figure but still wore the same armour and helmet when he had taken over Guilmon.

" **Did you really think you could rid me so easily?** " BlackGuilmon asked slyly.

Shocked, Guilmon demanded his dark alter ego. "How did you come back?"

" **The Virus can regenerate any time it likes.** " BlackGuilmon replied, before stating " **It might've taken me three days to get myself back into my prime form but my body is now taken up the same form you now have.** **And I'm going to finish what you started for me. Destroy the Digital World!** "

"Never! I created you, I can destroy you!" Guilmon snarled back, ready to strike BlackGuilmon down.

" **But the main question is can you be trusted again?** " BlackGuilmon cackled.

"I won't allow anyone else to be involved. I hunt you down alone!" Guilmon replied in a determined tone, which only seemed to amuse BlackGuilmon.

" **Alone? I think not. But you're welcome to try.** " BlackGuilmon laughed before disappearing again.

Guilmon knew that was no illusion.

Somehow his nightmare had returned, making the red dragon Digimon clench his hand into his fist and think out loud. "No more Data will be lost and nobody will be harmed ever again. I can promise you that."

Guilmon then left the Cliffside to go on a journey for amendments to his sins.

He wouldn't rest until BlackGuilmon was destroyed for good, unaware the whole time he and BlackGuilmon had been watched by Patamon, who saw the whole thing.

"So now they're separate? This is bad. Guilmon needs help. I must tell the others!" Patamon stated in a worried tone, before the Digimon of Hope darted back to the others as fast as he could.


	2. Learning of Guilmon's Adventure

Moments later, Patamon was sitting on a tree branch, while Agumon, Veemon, Gatomon and Impmon, sat around, listening to what Patamon had saw and heard.

"So wait. BlackGuilmon and Guilmon are now two separate beings?" Agumon asked in worry, not only for Guilmon, but also for the future of the Digital World.

Patamon nodded in reply, before saying "BlackGuilmon said he will finish what he will started and Guilmon stated he will stop him alone."

"Alone? That's crazy! He'll get himself deleted if he goes alone!" Veemon stated.

"And to think that a Virus would go to such lengths by making itself a new body just to cause suffering." Gatomon then said, only for Impmon to state "So what? He deserves it!"

"Impmon! That was a mean to say!" Gatomon snapped back.

"Guilmon created that monster, so it's all his fault! I mean if he hadn't opened the chest..." Impmon began to reply, only for Veemon to interrupt and stand up for Gatomon.

"So? You planned to destroy this world yourself if it weren't for Guilmon, the same Guilmon who did nothing but tried to be your friend! You should be a shamed to yourself!" Veemon snapped, before he, Gatomon and Impmon began to argue.

But then they were silenced as Agumon bonked them all on the head.

"Will you three stop it?" Agumon shouted as the Digimon of Courage then explained. "Look, I know Guilmon is responsible for creating BlackGuilmon and he knows it. That's why he's trying to do what he can to have his past mistakes forgiven. And you know what? He won't do it alone. We can all forgive him. It's the Virus and BlackGuilmon who deserved to be punished!"

"He's right. The Virus is the same one who tried to control the Legendary Digimon. If it weren't for all of us stopping them our world would be in chaos." Patamon said. "Plus, Guilmon is our friend."

"You're right. We'll gather everyone who took part in the tournament and go after you to help." Veemon happily replied, before turning his attention to Impmon and saying in a serious tone. "You too, Impmon. You know Guilmon better than we do."

"Not just Impmon. I know someone else who knows him. I'll see you all later." Gatomon then said as she got up and walk away.

Curious, Veemon asked. "Who's this someone else?"

"A Digimon who longed to see Guilmon again. His friend, Renamon." Agumon replied, knowing Biyomon and Gatomon talked to the vixen Digimon before.

-With the Digimon of Light-

Gatomon stepped in the warm water of a secret hot springs she had found sometime ago, alongside Biyomon.

Sometimes Digimon could hide or show their nudity anytime they liked, so both Gatomon and Biyomon's D-Cup breasts were shown as they settled down in the hot water and relaxed.

"So Gatomon, why call for us here?" Biyomon asked.

"I'll tell you in the minute." Gatomon replied, before the feline Digimon called out. "Renamon, are you coming in?"

"I'm here." A female voice replied as she slowly emerged from behind a corner as Renamon, just entered the village, searching for Guilmon.

And a lot had happened to her too.

She now had a sexy body and EE-Cup sized breasts, which her mane could no longer cover up anymore, exposing her beautiful pink nipples and sexy bottom.

Renamon then went into the water and sat next to Gatomon, in which Gatomon told her. "Good news and bad news, girls. We found Guilmon and he is in big trouble."

Hearing that Guilmon had been found caused Renamon to ask in concern. "Really? You know where he is?"

"Yes but he left again. But we can follow him" Biyomon replied, before she said. "And there is something else you must know. He's not the same Guilmon you once knew."

"According to Patamon, Guilmon went through some serious training in three days. He looks so muscular and no longer act like a kid." Gatomon added.

Renamon was stunned at this but still determined as the foxy Digimon replied. "Then I search the entire Digital World to find him. But what do you mean he is in trouble?"

Gatomon sighed sadly as she didn't want to tell the tale of Guilmon's despair, but being friends to Renamon, the Digimon of Light told her. "Not long ago, Guilmon was controlled by a Virus and became a being of evil called BlackGuilmon. He destroyed many innocent lives but he was not to blame for all of it. Agumon and Veemon managed to somehow free Guilmon from this darkness, before he then destroyed the Virus. After that Guilmon disappeared in despair knowing he was the one to blame. He must be training to redeem himself for what he has done. But while he was away, the Virus took on his form before BlackGuilmon resurfaced once again and now he's gone off to finish what it started. Guilmon is planning him to stop him and I fear he is planning to do it by erasing BlackGuilmon's Data and his own."

Renamon was shocked to hear this.

The fact that Guilmon was turned into an evil Digimon once shocked her, but the part about him willing to sacrifice himself was worse, making the vixen Digimon rise from the water and state in worry. "No! I have to save him! I won't let him carry such a heavy burden on himself! I am willing to do whatever it takes to get him to forgive himself."

"Yes and me, Agumon, Patamon, Veemon, Shoutmon, Dorulumon and Impmon are going with you to help him. We know he can't do it alone." Gatomon replied, before she asked Biyomon. "Biyomon, will you come too?"

"Well if Agumon is going, then I am going!" Biyomon agreed in a determined reply.

Renamon smiled, knowing she and Guilmon had such good and caring friends, causing her to bow and say in gratitude. "Thank you."

-The next day-

Agumon, Biyomon, Veemon, Renamon, Impmon, Patamon, Dorulumon and Shoutmon were ready to leave on their journey while been greeted off by the other Digimon.

"Good luck all of you!" Gomamon said.

"Bring Guilmon home." Gabumon added.

"And give him the support of all of us!" Palmon called out.

Breaking their farewells, Patamon said. "The last we heard of Guilmon is that he is heading west into the mountains and west we shall go."

"Goodbye guys. We'll be back with Guilmon!" Agumon said as they all set off.

And while they headed off, Renamon looked up upon the sky, hoping to find her lost friend. 'Hang in there, Guilmon. Help is on the way.'


	3. Past Mistakes of the Hazard one

It was raining hard in the mountains, but still Guilmon continued to travel on.

His feet stepping in each wet puddle as he walked and climbed further and further up the mountain, trying to find the whereabouts of BlackGuilmon.

His sweat mixed with the rain but he knew he couldn't stop.

As soon as he reached the top, he had to take a small rest, resting on his hands and knees, panting as sweat and rain dripped off him.

Feeling his energy soon return, Guilmon was about to continue again when...

"Hey! You there!" came a voice which made Guilmon turn around.

It was a Leomon that then call out to him in warning. "Stay away from that edge! It's unstable!"

A piece of ground then broke under Guilmon's foot, which fell down the chasm, but luckily, Guilmon grabbed the ledge before he could fall, before Leomon came running down to him and grabbed his hand.

"Here. I'll help you up." Leomon said and pulled Guilmon back up and then questioned. "What are you're doing in this part of the area? When it's wet and hazardous."

"Sorry but I have to continue my journey because of what I did." Guilmon replied.

"You're after that black Digimon who came down that route earlier right? I can feel the evil in his heart." Leomon asked, before offering. "Look, you're wet and cold. Come back to my place. Get yourself warmed up."

"No... Thank you for offering but..." Guilmon could only say before Leomon said in a more determined tone. "I inisit. Come."

Heading to the top, Guilmon followed Leomon as he knew he had no choice, where the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark was lead inside a cave, not far from the path leading onwards there was a tiny hut with a hot spring in a pool.

Leomon hung up Guilmon's scarf on a drying rack and then taking off his pants so they can hang to dry too, before he turned to see Guilmon sitting in the spring, eyes closed and looking miserable.

"So what are you doing in the rain?" Leomon asked in curiosity, walking to the springs, to which Guilmon slowly opened his eyes and replied. "Like you said, trying to find that black Digimon who came by earlier. Someone I created."

"You created that thing?" Leomon asked, before saying. "Tell me what happened."

Not wanting to seem rude, Guilmon told Leomon the story of the Virus, BlackGuilmon and how he was an unknowing tool of a greater evil that gave it life.

"I see. So you think running away and tracking down the monster would make up for your past mistakes?" Leomon asked after listening to Guilmon's tale.

"No. It's not all. I do plan to erase myself afterwards so none of this will ever happen again." Guilmon replied.

"I can understand your feelings but there's a better path than your ideas. I'm sure your friends and loved ones will be upset if you did this." Leomon said, which caused Guilmon to say in a simple reply. "Maybe it's my fate."

"Guilmon, seeking out your enemies is one thing but abandoning your friends is another. You may feel responsible but you cannot take everything in your own hands. There are other ways to redeeming your past actions." Leomon said.

"Like you know?" Guilmon asked.

"I know how you feel. I too have an enemy that I defeated long ago but I left my loved ones and friends behind and living alone for a long time. But you cannot go down the same path as me. As we speak I can feel the presence of your friends and loved one coming up the mountains after you" Leomon replied.

"What!?" Guilmon shouted as he rose out of the water, before questioning. "They are coming after me? I can't stay around. Who is after me?"

"Agumon, Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon, Biyomon, Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Impmon and Renamon" Leomon replied.

"Renamon?" Guilmon questioned, shocked to hear that she was involved.

"Yes but they still have a long way to get here. I suggest staying here for the night and then leaving in the morning if you're still planning on traveling alone but in due time, you will learn." Leomon replied as he got out of the hot springs, leaving Guilmon alone to his thoughts.

The next morning, Guilmon wrapped his scarf around his neck again and turned to Leomon, before he said. "Thank you for letting me stay. And I'll try to take your words to heart. But still I must do this alone."

"I understand. Now you take care. Be careful though. BlackGuilmon is powerful. There's a village over the mountains, that is where he is heading." Leomon told Guilmon in reply.

"And that is where he might cause more pain and chaos." Guilmon stated, before thanking Leomon one final time, before he turned and began to run, hoping that he was not too late to stop his dark doppleganger.

As Leomon watched him leave, he turned to the way Guilmon came from before and said. "Give it sixteen hours and his friends will get here."

And his theory was correct as Renamon and the others appeared a few hours later, covered in dirt and dust from their travels.

"Some shortcut." Impmon snapped.

"Sorry. I thought it would be faster if we took the short way. I was wrong." Shoutmon apologized in reply, before they all noticed the Leomon staring at them.

"Excuse me. But have you seen a red dinosaur Digimon come through here?" Dorulumon asked.

"Yes but I am afraid you have missed him. He left quite a while ago. And he's now heading towards the village over the mountain." Leomon replied.

"So we're half a day away from him. He moves too fast." Gatomon said disappointedly.

"Not true. You are aware that he wanted to fight alone?" Leomon asked, only for Renamon to step forward and state in a determined tone. "We don't care. We got to find him!"

Leomon smirked upon seeing the determination in her eyes and hearing it in her voice, before he replied. "Very well. But before you go, take a good wash and then use my buggy at the back so you can get to him in a split second."

"Thank you. After Shoutmon's shortcut we really need a bath." Agumon said as he began laughing as he looking down on himself.

"Then let's do it guys. We're coming for you, Guilmon!" Veemon called out enthusiastically, before he and the others entered the cave, expect Renamon and Leomon who stayed outside.

Breaking the silence, Leomon asked. "I can feel a strong conviction within you. You must really care about Guilmon?"

Renamon nodded, before she replied honestly. "Yes. I heard he has changed over the days and therefore I must see him again. If he is suffering then I won't stay by and let him suffer more. Plus... I do have feelings for him."

"Indeed. You'll indeed catch him once you have a wash. He cannot see you looking like that." Leomon said in reply.

"Thank you." Renamon said as she smiled as Leomon went inside.

She too was about to follow him when she looked over the mountains knowing Guilmon was only a drive away.


	4. BlackGuilmon's Rampage

Guilmon arrived at the village, but alas, he was too late.

He walked in the village, shocked at the terrible damage his dark self has done.

Looking upon the buildings that had were now ablaze and destroyed as dark smoke filled the air.

And to his horrow, he could only watch as a Goblimon was stepping back in fear as a black claw went straight through his chest, causing him to disappear in a cloud of Data.

Quickly, Guilmon rushed to see the Data being absorbed by BlackGuilmon, causing him to roar out. "BLACKGUILMON!"

BlackGuilmon turned to see Guilmon standing there with a look of fury in his eyes.

" **So you came? You must be determined to defeat me?** " BlackGuilmon asked mockingly, enjoying the sight of his other half suffer.

"You monster! Look at what you have done to this village!" Guilmon snarled as he could feel his rage increasing.

" **You don't need to tell me. Their Data makes me stronger!** " BlackGuilmon replied in wickedness.

"ROCK BREAKER!" Guilmon roared out before leaping in the air, ready to strike only for his dark doppleganger to leap out of the way in ease and land on one of the buildings that had been reduced to rubble.

" **Very well. I might as well play with you for a bit.** " BlackGuilmon said wickedly, ready to strike the good side of him down.

Guilmon then leapt after him as BlackGuilmon leapt down.

Their fists collided, creating a massive shockwave, taking out most of the fire and sent some buildings crumbling down.

-Meanwhile-

Riding on the buggy lent to them by Leomon, Renamon and the others arrived outside of the village where the huge shockwave shook the entire ground, causing Biyomon to ask. "W... what was that?"

"It sounds like a huge battle." Dorulumon replied.

"This power... it's amazing!" Patamon gasped in surprise.

"It's Guilmon!" Renamon called out as she looked over the horizon and said. "And I'm guessing that's BlackGuilmon!"

They all turned and saw the two Guilmons battling it out in the sky.

BlackGuilmon used his claws as he tried to slash Guilmon to pieces.

But Guilmon acted quickly and ducked, before he grabbed BlackGuilmon's tail and threw him down into one of the burning buildings.

"Guilmon's in trouble. Come on!" Agumon called out as he powered up the buggy again and headed for the village to back up their friend.

Meanwhile, BlackGuilmon re-emerged from the fire building, unharmed, while Guilmon landed before him and charged at his dark nemesis again

Both Guilmon's punch and kick combinations kept cancelling the other's out, until BlackGuilmon span and slammed Guilmon with his tail, sending him crashing into a wall.

Seeing Guilmon down, BlackGuilmon approached Guilmon's fallen form, ready to scorch him into nothiness.

"DARK PYRO SPHERE!"

"PYRO SPHERE!"

Both Guilmon fired their signature fireballs, which collided and created a huge explosion.

As the dust died down, both Guilmon stood a metre from each other, in which BlackGuilmon's red eyes glowed evilly while Guilmon's scarf blew in the wind, ready to strike each other.

But Guilmon and BlackGuilmon were both interrupted when two familiar voices exclaimed.

"PEPPER BREATH!"

"FIERY FASTBALL!"

Two fireballs appeared, aimed for BlackGuilmon who noticed the attacks and deflected them with his hand, before he and Guilmon turned to see Agumon and Shoutmon standing proudly in the distance, along with Biyomon, Gatomon, Veemon, Patamon, Dorulumon and Impmon.

"So we meet again, you cheap Guilmon copy!" Agumon said, remembering the horrible time fighting BlackGuilmon when he took over Guilmon's body in the past.

" **Guess our time is over. So long.** " BlackGuilmon smirked, before disappearing once again.

"WAIT!" Guilmon shouted, running to where BlackGuilmon stood, but was too late.

" **Guilmon, if you want to settle things with me, meet me at the Dark Castle. And come alone.** " BlackGuilmon's voice rang.

"What a freak show." Impmon commented, before Gatomon asked. "Guilmon, are you alright?"

Guilmon turned in anger to them and questioned in demand. "Why did you come? This has nothing to do with you all."

"It has everything to do with us, Guilmon!" Renamon's voice came from behind the group, causing Guilmon to look shocked.

"Yeah, we brought Renamon along with the ride too." Patamon said as they all moved aside to show Renamon behind them, showing that the fox Digimon had a look of determination and worry on her face.

"Long time no see, Guilmon. I was looking for you everywhere" Renamon told him.

"Renamon?" Guilmon asked, as he was shocked to see how much Renamon had changed too.


	5. The Decision

At night, the Digimon decided to make camp outside the ruined village as Dorulumon looked down at the destroyed village, saddened at the sight before him as he thought to himself. 'I can't believe that the Virus could do this. All those Digimon who died by their hand.'

"Yeah. But still, we managed to chase him off." Veemon said in reply, to which Agumon added. "And the Dark Castle is over the mountains."

"I know but I am scared of that place." Biyomon said.

It was then Patamon looked around and asked. "Where's Guilmon?"

"He's over there on the cliff face. Renamon is over there to talk with him. Fat chance of her getting him to change his mind." Impmon replied, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Well I'd say tomorrow we go to Dark Castle and take care of that BlackGuilmon creep one and for all!" Shoutmon said in a determined tone.

"But BlackGuilmon said that Guilmon should go alone." Dorulumon suddenly said, to which Gatomon replied. "Yeah? Well we cannot let Guilmon fight him alone. Sure he is now strong but he needs to learn more on teamwork and friendship. Just because he has a burden he should not carry it alone."

"Right. We need to support him as much as we can." Patamon said.

-In the distance-

Guilmon looked over the horizon as Renamon stood by his side.

Breaking the silence, Renamon asked. "Why?"

"I didn't want you all to get involved. I don't want to give you guys pain anymore." Guilmon replied as he stared into the distance.

"But why erase yourself afterwards?" Renamon asked.

"Because you all are Data and I'm a Virus." Guilmon replied as he then stated. "if I go down with BlackGuilmon, the world would be safer again."

Guilmon's reply only made Renamon shed a tear as she could feel her heart breaking, before the foxy Digimon said. "But your Virus is not evil. And besides, I have been looking for you forever. And I found you like this?"

Guilmon did not face her, but then Renamon suddenly hugged him from behind as she continued to cry, nuzzling her head against Guilmon's back.

And even tough Guilmon was facing away from her, the red dragon Digimon blushed as he felt Renamon's breasts pressing against his back.

"Don't abandon us. We can fight too. You can't do things on your own." Renamon begged, before she asked. "And how in the Digital World did your body change so much?"

"Huh?" Guilmon asked as he then turned to face her, and was left speechless to see Renamon's down right sexy body, while Renamon was looking at Guilmon's muscular body in awe.

"Anyway..." Renamon said, before she asked. "Why you do it? Why you open the chest and let the Virus out?"

"I was a child. My curiosity got the better of me. That's why I must put an end to this." Guilmon replied, ashamed of his childish actions and all the destruction they caused.

"But not alone." Renamon then said, before the vixen Digimon asked. "Aren't we your friends?"

"I like to think so but I almost destroyed the Digital World and ruined so many lives." Guilmon replied solemnly.

"But it's ok. We all knew you weren't yourself, you were being manipulated but Agumon freed you." Renamon said holding his hands, before she stated. "And we all forgive you. And we all want to help you."

"But I was the one who started this" Guilmon said sadly.

"But friends do not turn back on each other. Please... let people in your life. Let us help you." Renamon pleaded as she began to cry.

Guilmon then fell silent.

He was unsure how to answer.

But then he noticed something, a dark aura was emitting from beneath Renamon's feet, causing the red dragon Digimon to call out in warning. "RENAMON! BENEATH YOU!"

"What?" Renamon asked, confused, before she looked down.

But it was too late as a dark aura covered all over her and formed into a ball, trapping her inside the darkness.

"RENAMON! RENAMON!" Guilmon yelled as he tried to bust her out, however, the ball shrank and disappeared, as did Renamon.

"What happened? Where is she?" Gatomon asked in a worried tone.

" **Hahahahaha. I take it this girl is precious to you.** " A familiar voice asked from above.

"BlackGuilmon!" Guilmon shouted as they all looked in the sky to see BlackGuilmon smiling wickedly, before he then said. " **I think I will take her as my hostage. Of course, if you don't come alone tomorrow, my good half... I will then make her my toy, maybe my slave or maybe I'll just toy with her until I get bored and delete her.** "

" **Come alone, Guilmon if you want her safe. Cause if you don't, I will make a meal out of her and absorb her Data. So long.** " BlackGuilmon's voice laughed as he vanished.

"BLACKGUILMON!" Guilmon roared out with rage in his tone.

-The next morning-

Agumon woke up to see Guilmon was gone.

"Oh no! Don't tell me he went to Dark Castle alone already?" Agumon questioned, before he called out. "GUYS, WAKE UP! WE GOTTA GO NOW!"

Meanwhile, Guilmon stood outside the Dark Castle's door as bolts of lightning shot down.

However, that didn't matter to him.

Only one thing did.

"Renamon." Guilmon thought out loud before he stated as he made his way into the darkness, ready to take down Blackguilmon, no matter what. "You pay for adding her into this" Guilmon said and pushed the door open.


	6. Confrontation

As Guilmon opened the doors, he stepped quietly through to see a huge hallway, unsure how, but he somehow knew which way to go.

He knew he had to find the Cathedral.

No doubt that BlackGuilmon would be there, as well as Renamon.

Determined, Guilmon mad his way up the stairs heading towards his destination to confront his darker side and the captive vixen Digimon.

As Guilmon continued his way up, he had a sudden feeling he was being watched, before turning around and confiming his suspicions as he saw a spy camera watching him.

Creating a small fireball in his hand, he threw it and destroyed the camera and then headed upwards.

Noting was going to stop him.

"Sir, he noticed the camera!" A Virus minion said to BlackGuilmon in warning, but this didn't phase Guilmon's dark doppleganger.

" **Don't worry. I knew he'd come.** " BlackGuilmon replied as he smirked evilly and then said. " **His instincts serve him well. How is the captive?** "

BlackGuilmon then turned to see some of his newly recruited minions preparing Renamon as her hands and legs had been tied up, restraining her, while they spanked her butt with mallets, making Renamon cry out, terrified, through a ball gag stuffed in her mouth and strapped tightly around her head.

"Almost sir. When your weaker side loses, her Data is yours to consume." One of his minions replied.

"Excellent." BlackGuilmon said, before he noticed the other heroic Digimon advancing to his castle on another screen, causing him to comment and command. "And it seemed we have some unwanted guests. Activate the force field."

Just outside the Dark Castle, Agumon and the others were running towards the castle, in the hopes they could save Guilmon from himself.

"There it is!" Gatomon called out.

"Come on! We don't want to be..." Shoutmon started to say, but couldn't finish as he hit the force field surrounding the castle and was repelled.

"Shoutmon! Are you OK?" Dorulumon asked in concern, to which Shoutmon replied as he got out his feet. "Yeah. But it looks like BlackGuilmon was one step ahead of us."

"This must be BlackGuilmon's doing. He must have activated it once Guilmon entered the castle so we couldn't interfere." Agumon stated.

"Open up the stupid barrier, you lousy Virus!" Impmon shouted, banging on the field, before Gatomon said. "Impmon, calm down. We just need to find a way to break through."

"Easier said than done." Dorulumon replied, unsure how to break through.

-Meanwhile-

Guilmon had rached the very top of the stairs and opened a huge door before him to find the Cathedral.

It was dark and there was a huge organ in the middle, to which Guilmon stepped through, unafraid and enraged as he was ready to take on whatever BlackGuilmon had in store for him.

"I know you're here, BlackGuilmon!" Guilmon called.

" **So you have finally arrived? The time has come.** " BlackGuilmon replied as he emerged from the shadows, making Guilmon demand. "What have you done to Renamon?"

" **Oh Relax. She is safe... for now.** " BlackGuilmon replied as a sinister smile appeared on his face.

With that said, the curtain opened to reveal Renamon chained to the ceiling and floor, shocking Guilmon to see Renamon in her current state.

" **Of course, once I kill you, I will treat her as my slave and she will do everything I will do. And when I am done with her, Her Data will be added to mine.** " BlackGuilmon stated.

The thought of BlackGuilmon violating Renamon enraged Guilmon and made him snap in aggression. "She's not your slave and her Data isn't yours'! And I will not let you get her involved in this! This is between you and me!"

" **That's correct. And once I am done with you, I will take your Data as well!** " BlackGuilmon replied, before he exclaimed in madness. " **You're my first offering!** "

"Not today! Let's put an end to this once and for all, my unforgiveable past!" Guilmon shouted as he moved into a defensive stance.

At the two Guilmon stood there, waiting for the moment to strike, the two lunged at each other, grasping each others' hands and held in a deadlock, glaring in each other's eyes.

Suddenly, Guilmon pushed BlackGuilmon's claws away before leaping at his evil side and smacked BlackGuilmon on the head with his tail and then he landed on his feet, before Guilmon then kicked BlackGuilmon into the organ, making the organ fall down upon him.

Thinking his dark double had been taken down, Guilmon was about to go help Renamon when BlackGuilmon emerged from the rubble and yelled out " **DARK CRUSHER!** "

Creating his own version of Rock Breaker, BlackGuilmon hit Guilmon in the back, making the red dragon Digimon fall to the ground, before Guilmon then saw his dark counterpart come at him, in which the bearer of the Hazard mark leapt from his hands and double kicked BlackGuilmon in the chest.

As BlackGuilmon was kncked back again, Guilmon wasted no time in slicing through the gag with his claws and removing the remains of it from Renamon's mouth, ungagging her.

But before Guilmon could get her down from the chains, a Dark Pyro Sphere appeared and hit him on the back sending him crashing into a wall.

Then BlackGuilmon came from behind him, slammed Guilmon from behind and both smashed through the wall to the next room.

The force of the wall broke knocked the chains of the ceiling and allowed Renamon to free herself from her bindings.

"It's embarrassing." Renamon said to herself as she tore the chains off her. "I, used to be a warrior and now I was reduced to a damsel in distress."

Renamon then turned to see BlackGuilmon fall back out from the hole in the wall again as Guilmon charged after him.

"Guilmon!" Renamon called out in concern.

"Run, Renamon! Leave him to me!" Guilmon replied, as he was concerned out Renamon's life than his.

However, something drastic then happened.

BlackGuilmon used his claw and slashed Guilmon's chest.

Renamon gasped in horror as Guilmon clutched his chest, only for BlackGuilmon to then slash against Guilmon's face too and the left side of his face scarred and damaged as the claw marks BlackGuilmon left on him also trailed down Guilmon's eye.

" **Dark Pyro Sphere!** " BlackGuilmon shouted, fireding his dark Pyro Sphere again, sending Guilmon crashing into the remains of the organ.

There was dust but no sign of movement, which caused Renamon to cry out in concern. "GUILMON! GUILMON, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

" **Now it's your turn** " BlackGuilmon then said as he held out his hand and a dark fire sphere appeared while he turned towards Renamon.

Renamon slowly rose up and got ready to fight, only for BlackGuilmon to state in repsone. " **Forget it. You don't have a chance in beating me.** "

But something shocked him as he approached Renamon.

"PYRO SPHERE!"

A Pyro Sphere appeared and went straight through BlackGuilmon's chest, causing him to roar out painfully as he then clenched his chest and turned in shock to see who was there.

Guilmon was still alive as he remerged from the dust.

His chest and face still scarred, but he was still alive, making Renamon sigh in relief as she could see he was all right.

"What's wrong, BlackGuilmon? Ran out of dirty tricks?" Guilmon asked.

" **You! How dare you do this to me!** " BlackGuilmon snapped back in an enraged tone, in which Guilmon replied. "I won't let you harm Renamon!"

"Guilmon!" Renamon called out, making the red dragon Digimon look obver to her as Renamon then said. "Thank you for saving me but I know we can finish him quickly if we team up."

"Thanks for the offer Renamon but I don't want you..." Guilmon began to say, but was cut off as Renamon interrupted. "Guilmon, I know you're doing this just to get forgiveness for your past mistakes but we are your friends and all and..."

"I see you more than a friend." Guilmon suddenly said, silencing Renamon.

Renamon looked at him in surprise while Guilmon looked at her with a warm and caring smile, before he told her. "Don't worry. I have no intention of being defeated. Please... let me do this and I'll come back safe and sound. If I allow anyone's help, I would never forgive myself even more. But please trust me. Go back to Agumon and the others. Tell them not to worry about me and I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll do as you wish. But please come back safely." Renamon replied as she began to head for the door and back to their friends.

"I promise" Guilmon replied, before his dark counterpart glared at him again.

As Renamon touched the door handle, she spoke her final words to Guilmon before she left.

"I love you."

Guilmon's eyes widened at her confession but then closed them and smiled as he felt Renamon leave.

"I love you too." Guilmon said quietly, before turning back to BlackGuilmon and asked. "So ready for round two?"

BlackGuilmon snarled and turned to face his nemesis again as the final battle of Guilmon, good against evil, had begun.


	7. The Final Battle

The two Guilmon faced off in the almost destroyed cathedral.

BlackGuilmon was still clutching his chest, glaring at the original, before he roared out in fury. "You'll pay for that! Nobody, and I mean NOBODY shot me through the chest and get away with it!"

"And you will pay for putting Renamon and my friends into this!" Guilmon snarled back, before saying. "But I know that alone is not enough to do you in. We're not done yet."

BlackGuilmon rose up again and replied as wickedness appeared on his face. "You're right. We are far from done. Once you're dead, I can take my time with your pathetic little friends!"

"We'll see!" Guilmon shouted back as he charged and tackled his evil counterpart down to the ground and then slammed his right fist into BlackGuilmon's face in a violent frenzy.

But withstanding the strikes, BlackGuilmon then whacked Guilmon on the back with his tail making Guilmon drop off him, before the dark side of Guilmon then rose his claw and tried to strike him from behind.

Luckily, Guilmon managed to dodge the attack by rolling aside while his evil doppleganger's claw struck down upon the floor.

BlackGuilmon then charged to throw a punch at Guilmon, who blocked it with his arm.

Each then started attacking each other, blocking the other's out with a punch and kick and tail whack.

That was until both Guilmon landed a kick to their counterpart's stomachs, sending them both flying and crashing into the walls.

"Come on! COME ON!" Veemon yelled impatiently, trying to break the shield around the castle.

"It's no good. That barrier isn't gonna come down until..." Shoutmon replied, but stopped as the barrier was then taken down.

All were confused as to why the barrier had died dowm, until they could see Renamon come out fromthe castle doors, panting and out of breath.

"Renamon!" Agumon called to her, before asking her in a concerned tone. "You're alright! Where's Guilmon?"

"He's still battling." Renamon replied as she began to run over to them, before the vixen Digimon explained. "But if we get caught in the battle we might give Guilmon something to worry about. He said if he allows anyone's help, he would never forgive himself even more. But he made a promise to me that he will come back safely."

"I hope so." Impmon said in reply, making those around him a little surprised that Impmon would show care for the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark.

Meanwhile, BlackGuilmon emerged from the rubble, getting more and more aggressive.

"So he wants to end this badly huh? Then he will! Darkness Blade!" BlackGuilmon exclaimed as he then stabbed his claw into his chest and he pulled a red blood sword with an eyeball in it.

Channeling his negative energy into the sword, which made a red aura of evil, breaking through the roof of the castle from the sheer force of the power, before it brought the castle down around them and it came crashing down as it struck the sky.

"Something tells me that this will not end well!" Dorulumon said as they all saw the sky darkening as well.

"Guilmon..." Renamon said to herself as she placed her paws on her chest and couldn't help but to worry.

Back between the fight of good against evil, BlackGuilmon then brought his sword down, smirking upon the destruction his power had wrought as the skies had turned dark and red lightning struck down around him.

"The Digital World will see true chaos before I destroy it all!" He announced, only to hear Guilmon reply in determination. "Not today you won't!"

BlackGuilmon looked behind and was stunned to see Guilmon behind him, remerging from the rubble, before Guilmon then extend his hand, as he decided it was time to match his power against BlackGuilmon's chaos.

"Pyro Sword!" Guilmon exclaimed as a red crystal sword with a flame in the middle materialized in a massive surge of red energy, which he grabbed and was ready to use it to strike down BlackGuilmon and the chaos he would bring if he was allowed to continue his evil.

The two Guilmon look at each other for one bit before extending their swords back and charged, clanging their swords in a mighty clash.

Their sword fighting showed no signs of stopping.

"Come on Guilmon!" Patamon cheered from the distance, as well as the other Digimon, even Impmon.

"Impossible!" BlackGuilmon snarled, before demanding. "How... how can you keep up with me?"

"I guess I have no choice." Guilmon said, raising his Pyro Blade, before saying. "I have to use my full power to end this quickly, otherwise it would get messy."

"PYRO PILLAR!" Guilmon yelled as he raised his sword in the air and unleashed a huge flaming onslaught of light from his sword, making it strike the sky.

"You can never defeat me, you fool! Don't forget that YOU created me!" BlackGuilmon snapped as he raised his sword, as a pillar of darkness surround his blade, before both charged.

And with one clang of the swords, the pillars disappeared and both were sent flying a bit.

"It didn't work!" Gatomon gasped, before the feline Digimon stated. "They just cancelled the other attack out! This fight will go on forever!"

"You're wrong" Impmon replied, before saying as he had faith in Guilmon. "Though both have lost a lot of power, it will end very soon. One more lunge at each other and then it'll be all be over."

"But who would win?" Veemon had to ask.

"Watch and see." Renamon replied, knowing in her heart the outcome had already been decided.

And just as they predicated, BlackGuilmon tried to lift his sword to end in a oversize slash but he missed as Guilmon dodged who saw an opening and lunged, his Pyro Blade in hand and stabbed BlackGuilmon in the chest, which shocked his evil counterpart to see that he was impaled by Guilmon's sword.

His Darkness Blade disappeared as it fell as Guilmon pushed the sword in making BlackGuilmon scream in agony.

"With this it ends" Guilmon said to himself softly.

BlackGuilmon screamed as the blade finally reach his core and he broke up into data particles that then disappeared into darkness as he was deleted forever.

Retracting his blade, Guilmon then got onto his knees, pretty much tired from the hard battle as the light shone down on him, breaking through the dark clouds.

"GUILMON!" He heard Renamon shout as he saw his friends running towards him, before he hit in the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.


	8. The Past Forgiven

"Guilmon... are you ok?" Came a familiar voice in the darkness. "Guilmon... open your eyes."

Guilmon groaned and slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital bed.

His stomach, forehead, arms and legs bandaged up, before he looked around having no memory he how he got there.

But his focus was brought to his arm as he felt on small warm weight on it, making him look to his right side to see Renamon warmly smiling at him.

"Renamon? Where am I?" Guilmon asked.

"You're home. That's where you are." He heard Agumon say in reply, to which guilmon turned to see Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon, Shoutmon, Dorulumon, Impmon and many other Digimon around the bed.

"It's alright, Guilmon." Gatomon said, before she told him proudly. "You won. BlackGuilmon has been defeated!"

Guilmon just looked at them but still looked miserable, making Shoutmon ask. "What's wrong now?"

"How can you still take me back after all the things BlackGuilmon did?" Guilmon asked in a solemn tone. "Don't you remember that I was once him?"

"Guilmon..." Renamon began to say, only for Guilmon to interrupt. "And after all those things I've done, how could you...?"

"Oh will you just shut up already!?" Impmon snapped, smacking Guilmon on the head, making the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark yelp out, before rubbing his head.

Though they didn't condone with the way Impmon had managed to quiet him, they were glad they were able to say what needed to be said.

"While you were out we all had a meeting and we came to a conclusion. You have risked everything to protect all those you loved and you demonstrated true valor and courage to put an end to your nightmares." Agumon said.

"And now that things are coming to an end..." Shoutmon said, putting his mic on his shoulder as a smile appeared on his face. "I, Shoutmon, Digimon King, has proclaimed that you, Guilmon, are forgiven for your misdeeds."

Guilmon looked at his friends in shock and surprise, to be forgiven so easily after so many Digimon had been harmed.

"Excuse me." Renamon interrupted, before the vixen asked. "I need some time alone with Guilmon. Would you mind?"

The others looked at Renamon in surprise, but then Agumon smiled and said in reply. "Sure. Come on guys. These two need some time on their own."

The others nodded in reply and left, expect for Impmon, who turned to Guilmon and Renamon and told the pair in a caring tone before leaving. "You two look out for each other, got it?"

"Why do you want us to be alone?" Guilmon asked curiously as he sat up.

"Because I want to thank you for saving me back there. It is embarrassing that I, once a warrior Digimon, was reduced to a damsel in distress where a hero had to rescue her." Renamon replied and smiled at her hero.

"But why did you have to come looking for me? I mean what happened to us in the past, how...?" Guilmon questioned, only to be interrupted by the warm embrace of Renamon as she wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him.

"I am just relieved you are alright." Renamon said, almost tearing up.

"But why are you so concerned over me? I mean I thought you would..." Guilmon began to say, but was then silenced as to what happened next.

Renamon placed her lips on Guilmon's.

As Renamon continued to kiss him, Guilmon didn't know how to respond, before a great warmth spread through him, making him close his eyes, returning the kiss Renamon was giving him.

Soon, the pair broke from the kiss, staring at each other as Renamon smiled at Guilmon.

"Oh, Guilmon. I came looking for you because I was worried about you and seeing your new form just makes me love you even more. I was a bit shocked when I saw you with your new appearance but you have gotten stronger and wiser. And when you rescued me, I knew you be the one for me. I truly love you, Guilmon and I never want to leave your side again." Renamon said in a heartfelt and loving tone, before the foxy Digimon then climbed onto the bed, over Guilmon.

And thus, the two Digimon once again resumed their make out session, while Guilmon blushed to not notice Renamon's huge breasts pressing against his chest.

The romance begins...


	9. Romances Beginnings

Three months had passed since that day and during those months Guilmon and Renamon got married and went on their honeymoon, waving goodbye to their friends who were all glad to see the pair had found love.

Then everyone went their separate ways.

-With Guilmon and Renamon-

Guilmon stood on the balcony of their hotel room taking in the sight.

It went all a bit fast for him.

First he felt guilty of all the things he had done, and now, married to his crush after being forgiven by his friends.

"Guilmon?" A voice asked, making him turn to see Renamon had just stepped out of the shower, soaking wet as a towel was wrapped around her. "Are you still feeling down in the dumps?"

"Nah. It's just... my mind is at ease now." Guilmon said in a glad tone, before stating. "But I am surprised that you would marry me."

Renamon smiled at Guilmon's words before the vixen Digimon replied in a heartfelt tone. "It's because I love you, silly. And I never want to leave your side again."

"And I promise to never leave your side again as well" Guilmon said to her, a small smile appeared on his face.

Renamon smiled happily before her smile turned sly and seductive as she naughtily dropped her towel, showing off her nakedness to her beloved.

"So how about we get down to real business?" Renamon asked, before she smirked as she laid on the bed, groping her huge breasts.

If Guilmon were young, he would have jumped on her and ravaged her. But since Guilmon's more mature now to do that, instead, he smiled and laid by her side as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately.

-Meanwhile: With Agumon and Biyomon: Upcoming Lemons-

Within the secret hot spring, Agumon smiled as Biyomon was behind him, massaging Agumon's shoulders, while feeling her breasts rubbing against his back.

"How does that feel?" Biyomon asked in a curious and loving tone, making Agumon smile in reply, before he turned his head and kissed her.

"It's great." Agumon replied as he broke from the kiss and suddenly pushed Biyomon against the wall.

"But how about I do something to make you feel just as good?" He then offered slyly.

Before she could answer, Agumon then lowered his head to Biyomon's right breast and started to lick it, while moving his right hand to her left and gently pinched her nipple, which caused Biyomon to moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, Agumon... This does feel good...!" Biyomon moaned out, making Agumon smile at her before he continued to pleasure her.

Continuing licking, sucking and massaging her breasts, Biyomon could only moan out before she wanted to return the pleasure Agumon was giving her, in which she moved her wings down Agumon's chest, under the water and to his member, before the Digimon of Love began to stroke his cock, causing the Digimon of Courage to break from Biyomon's breasts and groan out in pleasure.

The pair continued to pleasure one another for an hour.

Agumon continued to lash at Biyomon's nipples and his claws slipped under the water and inside her pussy, while Biyomon continued massaging her mate's member with her left wing.

But then the pair both moaned and groaned out as they came at the same time, releasing their sexual fluids into the water, which didn't both them as they were too consumed by their love and desire for each other, continuing to mate as Agumon inserted his cock inside of Biyomon's vagina.

"Oh, yes... Ah... Agu... Agumon... Ah... It feels so good... Ah...!" Biyomon moaned out erotically.

"Don't sell yourself short, Biyomon... You're doing great... You're incredible...!" Agumon groaned in reply as he continued, feeling her tight and feathered pussy clamping down on his cock, which tickled a little, but felt so good.

As Agumon and Biyomon continued to mate, they shared a passionate and loving kiss, only to break from it as they both began to move around frantically as could feel they were reaching their climaxes.

"Agumon... Ah... I... I'm so close... Ah... I'm cumming...!" Biyomon suddenly cried out, before she was unable to contain herself and had her orgasm, releasing her cum over Agumon's manhood, which sent him over the edge, making the Digimon of Courage groan loudly as he had his orgasm, filling Biyomon's womb with his seed.

After their orgasms wore off, Agumon removed his member from Biyomon's vagina and moved over to her right side, relaxing against the wall of the hot spring, before Biyomon rested her head on her mate's shoulder as a loving and satisfied smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, Agumon. That was amazing." Biyomon said in a warm and loving tone as she snuggled up to her mate, making the Digimon of Courage smile and reply. "Don't sell yourself short. You were just as amazing, as always."

The pair smiled at each other as they relaxed and remained in their embrace, before sharing another loving kiss.

-With Gatomon-

In a forested section of the Digital World was Gatomon, who was currently curled up by a large tree that was covered in beautiful blue roses, taking a catnap.

Her eyes closed and a smile on her face as the feline Digimon was enjoying the combination of sun, shade and, at long last, peace.

All the while Gatomon was completely unaware that spores from the flowers were falling upon her, falling into her fur and entering her nose.

However, two familiar voices yelling in the distance made her smile fade, before she opened her eyes and ran to check what the noise was all about.

And after a quick dash, Gatomon found Veemon and Patamon in a small clearing, glaring at each other as they continued to argue.

"There's no way she'd ever fall for you." Patamon stated in a tone full of anger.

"What makes you think that?" Veemon asked, before stating. "I'm brave and strong, not to mention I've loved her from the very first moment I saw her."

"I think you're mixing bravery with stupidity. And besides I've known her far longer than you, numbskull." Patamon replied, which only angered Veemon further and caused him to snap back in reply. "You're the numbskull! If she wanted you, she would've said something by now."

"I love Gatomon and she loves me!" Both yelled simultaneously, which, upon hearing that, made Gatomon's cheeks flush, not only from knowing that both the Digimon she cared for truly loved her, but from the effects of the strange flowers kicking in.

What Gatomon didn't know was that she had been sleeping under a tree that produced a type of flower, the Passiflora, better known as 'The Passion Flower', which certain Beast Digimmon would use when in heat to heighten their pheromones and, hopefully, attract a mate.

However, this flower did have its side effects, including those to Digimon exposed to it for the first time.

And Gatomon then felt those effects kick in as a lustful smile appeared on her face and a naughty idea popped into the feline's head.

"Veemon, Patamon, please stop." Gatomon then said, getting their attention as she approached them. "We just got over all this trouble with BlackGuilmon, so please stop fighting."

"And besides, if this adventure has taught me anything it's that love can overcome anything." She then said in a sultry tone, before Gatomon wrapped her arms around Veemon's neck and kissed him deeply on the lips, surprising him and Patamon.

Veemon mentally smirked as he kissed her back, thinking he had won Gatomon's heart, before he then felt his body heat up and his mind cloud, in which Gatomon then broke from the kiss with Veemon, lowered her head down and kissed Patamon.

Kissing them both with such passion, they were unable to resist her and kissed back, unaware that the remaining spores on her body entered and affected them too, in which Gatomon asked in a seductive tone, turning around and getting on all fours. "So, do you two want to continue fighting over me or would you rather share me?"

In response to her question, Gatomon let out a loud and pleasure filled moan as she felt Veemon place his hands on her hips and inserted his manhood into her vagina, while Patamon flew up onto her lower back and pushed his cock in her ass.

"Oh, Gatomon... Your pussy is so tight... Ah... Feels good...!" Veemon groaned out.

"And your ass is so tight too...!" Patamon added as he continued thrusting and groaning, while Gatomon moaned from the pleasure of the two cocks moving inside of her.

For another hour, feeling Veemon's member going deeper and deeper inside of her, Gatomon's moans eventually turned into loud screams of ecstasy, before several minutes later of Veemon's cock entering and leaving her, the feline Digimon felt herself build up for an orgasm, causing Gatomon to moan out. "Vee... Veemon... I can't hold it... Ah... I'm going to cum...!"

"Same here... Gatomon... I can't hold on for long... Ah... I'm going to cum too...!" Veemon groaned out in reply as he continued to thrust in and out of her womanhood, before the Digimon of Light reached her climax moments later.

"Veemon, I love you!" Gatomon cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and released her cum all over Veemon's manhood, triggering Veemon's climax as he yelled out in pleasure and released his seed into Gatomon's womb. "I love you, too, Gatomon!"

As the afterglow of their mating wore off, Veemon removed his manhood from out of Gatomon's threshold, before he fell onto his back, while Gatomon collapsed forward, letting out a sigh of pleasure, before moaning out from Patamon continuing to thrust in and out of her ass, only to cum minutes later.

But after turning around, Gatomon smirked to see both Veemon and Patamon, lying on their backs, their members were still hard, in which the feisty feline moved her head down to Patamon's cock, began to lick around the tip, before taking all seven-inches into her mouth, making Patamon groan out in pleasure.

"Gatomon, that's really good... Ah... Keep it up...!" Patamon groaned out.

Gatomon continued to move her head up and down, her tongue dancing around Patamon's manhood skillfully, before Patamon couldn't hold back and let out a loud groan as he came, surprising Gatomon for a moment as she tried to swallow all she could, but some dripped doubt of her mouth and onto her breasts.

"Gatomon... I... I'm sorry. I..." Patamon tried to apologize as he tried to catch his breath but was cut in his sentence when Gatomon gently placed her paw over Patamon's mouth.

"It's alright, Patamon. I just wanted you to feel good." Gatomon told Patamon lovingly, before she wiped his cum off her breasts, licked her other paw and then said seductively. "Besides, you taste pretty sweet."

Seeing Gatomon acting so 'naughty' was really turning Patamon on, but he was unable to act upon it as the Digimon of Light turned her attention over to Veemon, where she then took all of Veemon's cock into her mouth and started to suck him off, causing the Rookie Level Digimon to groan out in pleasure.

"Gatomon... Ah... That feels so good... Ah!" Veemon groaned, as he was unable to place his hands on Gatomon's scalp and gently massage it, causing the feline Digimon to mentally smile, knowing that the Digimon of Courage and Friendship was enjoying the pleasure she was giving him.

For a few minutes, Gatomon continued to suck Veemon off, until the Digimon of Miracles groaned out. "Gatomon... Ah... Ah... I'm so close... Ah... I'm going to come soon...!"

Hearing Veemon's warning caused Gatomon to increase her pace until she felt Veemon's cock quiver in her mouth.

And then, with one loud groan of pleasure, the Rookie Level Digimon released his load into Gatomon's mouth, which Gatomon effortlessly swallowed.

With both Veemon and Patamon satisfied by her skilled mouth, she saw that both of their cocks were completely hard once more, making her smile as she once again got on all fours and awaited for them to mate with her.

And she didn't have to wait long, as she looked to see Veemon and Patamon positioning themselves behind her, aiming for her pussy and ass, before the pair pushed inside the feline Digimon, making her moan and cry out loudly in pure pleasure.

"Oh, Gatomon... You're pussy is tight... Ah... It's great...!" Patamon groaned out as he could feel Gatomon's threshold clamp down pleasurably on his member, allowing him to easily access her, but soon clamped down as he started to leave, while Veemon was groaning out, feeling the same tightness of her ass.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, Patamon... Yes, Vee... Veemon... That's so good..!" Gatomon moaned out.

As much as Gatomon loved the pleasure the pair were giving her, she loved it more that Veemon and Patamon were no longer fighting and were getting along with each other.

However, after another hour, Gatomon was close to her climax, but then again, so was Patamon, as he groaned out, continuing to thrust in and out of his mate. "Gato... Ah... Gatomon, I'm coming... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me, too, Patamon... I... I'm coming, too... Ah... Oh, Patamon, give it to me...!" Gatomon moaned out erotically, making Veemon add. "Same here... Ah...!"

Veemon, Patamon and Gatomon continued to mate for as long as they could, but soon, Gatomon couldn't contain herself any longer and cried out in pleasure as she released her cum all over Patamon's manhood.

This caused Patamon to groan out loudly. "Oh, Gatomon... I'm coming, too... Ah... Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

And then Veemon and Patamon reached their limits, filling Gatomon up with their cum as the pair groaned out Gatomon's name in pure pleasure.

And as the afterglow of their mating wore off, Gatomon collapsed onto her stomach, while Veemon collapsed onto her back, and Patamon collapsed onto him.

But after regaining some energy, Gatomon rolled onto her back and smiled as Veemon and Patamon moved over and rested their heads on her chest.

"I love you both." Gatomon said in a heartfelt tone.

"And we love you." Veemon and Patamon replied, matching the love she had for them, before they shared in a loving kiss, not caring or hating they were also kissing each other.

-Back in the Real World-

Returning home after his adventure, Impmon smiled as he was welcomed back by Ai and Mako, both had missed him terribly.

However, unknown to them, within Impmon's room there was a certain someone who too had missed Impmon and wanted to see him, in which Impmon was taken aback to see Renamon's sister, BlackRenamon, lying on his bed as she had her fingers in her pussy and was masturbating.

"Hey there, handsome. I was just thinking about you." She purred, removing her fingers from her womanhood.

"BlackRenamon!?" Impmon asked in a shocked tone, quickly slamming the door so Ai or Mako wouldn't walk in, before asking her. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were coming back from your adventure and wanted to give you a proper 'welcome'." BlackRenamon replied in a seductive tone as she approached Impmon, before she knelt down and captured his lips in a deep, passion filled kiss.

Many Digimon never knew Renamon had a sister, that was until BlackGuilmon came into existence, for BlackRenamon was the opposite of Renamon, believing she didn't need a Tamer to help her get stronger and usually got mixed up with the wrong kind of Digimon, particularly the 'bad boy' type, and seeing BlackGuilmon causing trouble caused her to follow.

But, after a while she saw BlackGuilmon's real side, and it was horrible, making the dark furred vixen want to run and leave him, however, BlackGuilmon didn't take that too lightly and tried to destroy her.

Only for Impmon to show up and protect her by Digivolving to his Mega form, which made BlackRenamon drool at the sight of the leather wearing biker Digimon, Beelzemon.

And as Beelzemon continued to fight, doing everything he could to keep her protected, BlackRenamon realized something her sister had that she didn't, love for others, which opened her eyes and gave her the strength to reach Mega Level too.

With her new strength as Kuzuhamon, she and Beelzemon managed to stand against BlackGuilmon's evil, making him retreat when the others soon showed up, where BlackRenamon then made peace with her sister and changed her ways, falling for Impmon as she did.

Breaking from the kiss, BlackRenamon picked Impmon up, making him blush, both from embarrassment and the feel of her breasts rubbing a top his head, before the foxy Digimon placed Impmon on his bed and said in a seductive tone. "Now then, why don't I show you how much I missed you?"

BlackRenamon then lowered herself down to Impmon's manhood, wrapped her breasts around it and began to lick around the tip, causing Impmon to groan out in pleasure.

"Ah yeah, BlackRena... BlackRenamon, that feels great...!" Impmon groaned out, as he was unable to control himself and placed his hands on the back of BlackRenamon's head, forcing his cock into her mouth.

"That's it... Ah... Keep on sucking until I cum...!" Impmon groaned out in pleasure, making BlackRenamon mentally smile and do as Impmon commanded, continuing to suck and deep throat her lover's cock.

But after several more minutes of pleasure, Impmon was unable to contain himself as he held tightly onto the back of BlackRenamon's head and came, releasing his load into BlackRenamon's mouth, which she swallowed with ease.

After Impmon removed his hands from the back of BlackRenamon's head, she removed her lips off his dick and smiled, not only from the pleasure Impmon had got from her, but the taste of his cum had a bitter taste to it, only for Impmon to then grab BlackRenamon by her hips, position her onto all four and ask as his cock traced around the entrance of her ass. "You want this?"

"Oh, Impmon put your cock up my ass! I missed you so much and want you so badly!" BlackRenamon begged, making Impmon smile in victory, before he pushed his manhood into BlackRenamon's ass, causing the dark vixen to loudly moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, Impmon... Ah... It's so amazing... Oh, Impmon... Ah... It feels so good inside me...!" BlackRenamon moaned out from the pleasurable sensation of Impmon's cock inside of her, before Impmon then moved his hands to BlackRenamon's breasts and began to pinch her nipples, making her scream and howl in pleasure.

However, they soon began to move frantically as their climaxes started to come closer and closer, in which Impmon groaned out. "I can't... Ah... I can't hold it any longer... I'm going to come inside that tight ass of yours'...!"

"Do it, Impmon... Do it...!" BlackRenamon cried out in reply, before Impmon then groaned out loudly as he came, filling BlackRenamon's ass with his cum, which caused her to scream out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm, staining the bed sheets beneath her legs.

"Oh, Impmon..." BlackRenamon said breathlessly, before she felt Impmon remove his cock from her ass and then looked over and watched as Impmon's body changed, as he Warp Digivolved.

Now, standing in his place was a naked Beelzemon, wearing only his mask, as a ten-inch cock hung between his legs.

"I missed you too." Beelzemon said, before inserting his manhood inside BlackRenamon's pussy.

"And I missed doing this...!" He then groaned out as he resumed mating with his black furred mate.

-Back with Guilmon and Renamon-

Through their kiss, Renamon smiled as she continued to kiss her love, before the foxy Digimon then climbed over Guilmon and continued kissing him, only for her lips to leave his and trail down his muscular body and down to Guilmon's crotch.

Looking down, Guilmon looked as Renamon looked up at him and smiled, before she wrapped her breasts around his erect nine-inch manhood and licked around the head with gentle stokes of her tongue, making the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark groan in pleasure.

"Ah... Renamon, that feels so good... Ah... Really good...!" Guilmon groaned out, which made Renamon stop her licking for a moment to smile at Guilmon's pleasured face, before she continued.

Renamon continued to pleasure Guilmon as she moved her head over Guilmon's cock, taking it into her mouth and began to suck on it, moving back and forth while her tongue swirled around the shaft in her mouth.

But Guilmon was soon unable to contain himself, making him groan out. "Rena... Renamon, I'm gonna... Gonna cum...!"

Hearing this only encouraged Renamon as she then continued her actions, placing her right paw on Guilmon's balls to stimulate him further, before he groaned out Renamon's name loudly as he released his load into her waiting mouth.

After Guilmon finished with his climax, Renamon took her mouth away from Guilmon's manhood, in which the remaining cum within his dick spurted across Renamon's breasts, chest and face, making her smile as she licked the cum off her lips slowly, before wiping the rest off her face and breasts, licking her paws clean, which aroused Guilmon at Renamon's erotic performance.

And was pushed further as Renamon wiped the last of his cum off his member with her left index finger, tracing around it first, before bringing it to her mouth and slowly sucking it.

Guilmon could feel his instincts taking over, seeing Renamon so sexy and so wet that he was unable to control himself as he grabbed Renamon's hips, positioned her onto all fours and began to thrust his cock into her ass, making her moan out in pleasure.

"Ah... This feels incredible... Ah... Guilmon, you are so deep inside of me...!" Renamon moaned out in pleasure, before she begged, her mind clouded by lust.

"Please spank me...!" She suddenly begged, which surprised Guilmon at her request, but did as she asked, his hand moved up and then down, slapping her naked butt, making Renamon yelp in pain and pleasure as Guilmon kept pushing and pulling his manhood in and out of Renamon's ass.

As the pair continued mating, the spanking had stopped a fair while ago.

But soon, both of them were reaching their climaxes.

Guilmon groaned out. "Renamon... Ah... I can't hold on much longer... Ah... I'm... Ah... Oh, Renamon, I'm cumming...!"

"Me, too, Guilmon... I can't contain myself... Oh, please, Guilmon... Give it to me...!" Renamon moaned out erotically in reply.

The pair continued for as long as they could until Guilmon groaned out loudly before he released his cum into Renamon's waiting ass, triggering Renamon's climax, as she released her sexual fluids, staining the sheets beneath her.

After Guilmon removed his cock from Renamon's ass, revealing it was still hard, Renamon smiled seductively as she wiggled her butt, showing she wanted more, making Guilmon smile back before he grabbed Renamon's hips, flipped the foxy Digimon onto her back and then inserted his manhood into her vagina.

Renamon moaned out in pleasure from the pleasurable feeling of Guilmon's hardened cock stretching her vagina walls out, as his member began to exit and enter her.

"Guil... Ah... Guilmon... Oh, yes... You are... Ah... So deep inside me... Ah... It feels... Ah... So good... Ah... Don't stop... Ah... Please don't stop...!" Renamon moaned out.

As Guilmon continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Renamon's pussy, Renamon placed her paws on her breasts and began to massage them, her body was overindulged by pleasure, never experienced before and didn't want them to end.

"Ah... Ah... You are amazing...Ah...Guilmon... Ah... You are so deep within me... Ah... And it feels so good... Oh, Yes... Yes...!" Renamon moaned, making Guilmon smile and reply. "I'm glad that you... Ah... Feel that way... Ah... And... Ah... you are just amazing...!"

For two more hours the pair continued mating, until they started to move around frantically as they both could feel that their climaxes were going to come soon, in which Guilmon groaned out. "Rena... Renamon... I... Ah... I'm so close... I can feel it... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too, Guilmon... Ah... Cum inside me... I want you so badly...!" Renamon moaned out in reply as she and Guilmon continued mating.

However, neither of them were soon able to take anymore, in which Renamon then had another climax, crying out erotically as she released her sexual fluids all over Guimon's cock, which triggered Guilmon's orgasm, releasing his seed within the foxy Digimon.

-End Lemons-

With their mating over, Guilmon fell onto his back and smiled as the warmth of Renamon's body embraced him closely.

"I love you, Guilmon." Renamon said as she stared lovingly into her mate's eyes.

"Love you, Renamon." Guilmon replied, staring back into hers' before they shared another loving kiss, knowing not only the darkness from Guilmon's soul was now gone forever, but the chaos and destruction BlackGuilmon had caused was replaced, leading to a brighter future with new lovers and new Digimon.

The End.


End file.
